clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MusicaBrain 3000
The MusicaBrain 3000 (or MB3K) is a billion-coin, high-tech, extremely advanced electroencephalograph which reads and subsequently projects brain waves into the form of music. In other words, patients hooked up to this machine will literally sing their subconscious, making it an entertaining and highly effective interrogation method. It was invented by Ned and Natalie. Description The MB3K looks and resembles a large PET scanner in form and generic function, with multiple variations. Sitting on an end-table near the central box is an electroencephalographic helmet which is placed onto the patient's head. Other wires are taped onto the patient, and he or she is placed onto the cot and rolled into the PET scanning tube. The operator, meanwhile, dons a lead jacket to prevent harmful radiation (the patient isn't affected) and rotates the radio dial to "tune in" to the patient's subconscious. Each frequency represents a part of cognitive function. Mental events are logged here, all depending on the brain wave. Brains run on different frequencies depending on the thought process, and if properly used, the patient could be made to sing anything in his or her mind, from decision making to their personal sense of right and wrong, even repressed memories and things which the patient swore to never reveal (like a weapon or attack plan of evil). The item has been criticized by rights activists because it's naughty and humiliating, as well as a violation of a creature's privacy. Most creatures laugh at this, because they love hearing villains sing their plans. Usage See MB3K Songs. Trivia * Anyone using a MusicaBrain 3000 must have a special license issued by the Bearu or by a national government. * When operating an MB3K, there must be a brain expert, a neurosurgeon, and a first aid kit on hand in case of any mental issue, though this is just a precaution. * Ned and Natalie, being the weird inventors they are, require anyone applying for an MB3K license to take a community college course in musical appreciation. * There are only three MB3Ks in existence. One is in the Bureau's office, one in Eastshield Hope Hospital, and another in Dorkugal. * The item also holds medical and psychological value, since the machine can also have an ailing patient sing their brain's involuntary cognitives (pain, hunger, things that don't require mental consent). * The item does not work on humans. Penguins and all other creatures have tiny, more simple brains (they use them well nonetheless) which are far easier to read, map, and get to sing. The frontal lobes and cerebral cortex of a human brain, as well as its sheer complexity and size, make it impossible to read. ** Ned and Natalie, however, have said that they are "working on this problem". * Licensed operators of an SB3K include G, Director Benny, Mayor McFlapp, DJ X, B, M, Explorer, Fred, Melvin Turtleheimer, Doctor Residence, Doctor Hickory, Kwiksilver, Doctor Norton von Symantec, Doctor Atik McAfee, and Professor Shoomsky. * The MB3K has a extra feature: it scans the Master Archives for the melody of the song the patient is singing and displays it on the screen, along with an appropriate parodied title. * The MB3K showcases a big red button, labeled "PUSH IN CASE OF BOREDOM". Pushing the button causes the next creature lowered into the MB3K to sing in a high-pitched, squeaky, "chipmunked" voice. The music is high-pitched as well. * This item is a parody of the musical mind-reading machine which Plankton used in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Krabby Road". Internal Links * Ned and Natalie * MB3K Songs * Masters of the Universe Category:Items Category:machines Category:Masters of the Universe